


Waiting all my life for you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [26]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: John wakes you up with celebrating valentine's day in mond. But Tommy has other plans.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: John Shelby & Reader, John Shelby / Reader, John Shelby x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	Waiting all my life for you

John woke you up on valentine's day with soft kisses on your bare shoulders. He was smiling into the kisses as he pulled at one of your legs, warping the around his bare waist.

“Morning, you.” He muttered as he kissed you sloppily and grinned at you.  
“Oh I see. You only wake me up for one thing huh?” You teased and he grinned as he rolled his eyes.  
“Well excuse me after a long day of work maybe I wanted to fuck my girls brains out and I woke up this morning and decided that I wasn’t done!” John Said back with a grin and a soft bite to your shoulder.  
“You’ll be late for work.” You gasped as he started to move his hips.  
“They can wait, after all…” He paused to lean down and kiss you. “I’ve been waiting all my life for you.”  
The two of you started laughing when you heard people banging on the front door, calling for John. He hid his face against your shoulders, hips not slowing, as his breath started to come out in jagged pants. The two of you started to laugh until you heard the door open and a set of keys jangle. John had just enough time to pull the covers over the two of you. He still his movements and listened as someone banged on the bedroom door.  
“Come on John Boy! Tommy needs us!” Arthur shouted through the cracked door.  
“Yeah, I’ve got someone that needs me here!” John yelled back and you covered your mouth to stifle your giggle.  
“Well (Y/N) will just have to wait. It’s bad John. Tommy’s been up since the crack of dawn. He’s in a bad mood.” Arthur called back. John sighed and rolled his eyes, planting a soft kiss on your lips.  
“Finish this tonight?” He asked.  
“Sure. Just be careful.” You said as he hurried up and started grabbing at his clothes. He nodded and winked at you as he left, still buttoning his shirt as he hurried out of the house after Arthur.


End file.
